constructopedia01fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Ogel
Evil Ogel is an evil mastermind and a major antagonist of the LEGO Universe. Biography Rise to Power Evil Ogel began to orchestrate a massive plot to take over the LEGO Planet, and stage one was to form his own army. In order to do so, Ogel designed the D.O.O.M. Machine and created the first Evil Orb, the Mind-Control Orb, from evil plants from Ogel's Island and Green Goo from the Goo Caverns. This Mind-Control Orb would release a powerful gas that would reduce any Minifig in the vicinity into a mindless zombie-like drone that would obey Ogel's commands. Ogel then built five major compounds: Ogel Control Center, Ogel Undersea Base (including the Deep-Sea Orb Factory), Goo Caverns, Arctic Command Base, and Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Evil Ogel then designed the Boggle Rocket, which he planned to fill with Evil Orbs, launch from the Arctic Command Base, and blanket the LEGO Planet with Evil Orbs. Then, everyone would be under his mind control, making him the ruler of the world. Alpha Team Organizes Evil Ogel was then aware that a new defense organization, a group of spies and secret agents known as the Alpha Team, was formed to foil his plans. When team members were dispatched all over the world to seek the D.O.O.M., Ogel struck then and captured them. Many of the agents he caught were exterminated, while five of them were held hostage in the Ogel Control Center, Goo Caverns, and Deep-Sea Orb Factory. This was bait for the last two major members of the team: Tee Vee, the team's robot, and Dash Justice, the team's commander. When Dash and Tee Vee arrived at Ogel's Island and entered the Ogel Control Center, Evil Ogel taunted them and attempted to trap them in the greenhouses of the Control Center. When they escaped, Ogel watched from various balconies as Dash and Tee Vee were able to free Crunch and Radia, shut off the base's power supply, and travel to the Goo Caverns by Trouble Train. Overconfident, Ogel simply laughed it off, but grew grim as he watched Charge and Cam escape their Trouble Tubes, the Goo Caverns lose its power supply, and the Alpha Team travel to the Deep-Sea Orb Factory by Trouble Sub. When Flex was freed, Ogel grew impatient with Alpha Team, and led them to the D.O.O.M. Machine. There, he tricked them into putting the production of Evil Orbs into high-gear, but a slip of the tongue on Ogel's part revealed the existence of his Arctic Command Base. Alpha Team followed Evil Ogel as he tried to escape to the hidden headquarters, and Ogel found him despising this surprisingly successful team. Still, his plan seemed to be working, until Alpha Team stopped the countdown of the Boggle Rocket. In a tantrum fit, Ogel accidentally blew up the Arctic Command Base, though he escaped. Returning to his island, he turned back on the power supply of the Ogel Control Center. Now realizing just how successful this Alpha Team was, Ogel stopped playing with them and turned to serious work. With the Boggle Rocket destroyed in the explosion, he had to use his personal Rocket to spread Evil Orbs. However, Ogel's Rocket was destroyed by an attack from the Alpha Team Helicopter, forcing a sudden retreat to the Ogel Control Center after being rescued by a Skeleton Drone in a Mini-Flyer. Evil Ogel then used his Ogel Command Striker to capture Radia when she tried to infiltrate the base. Shortly afterward, Alpha Team's Bomb Squad managed to raid Ogel's Island and destroy the Ogel Control Center. Evil Ogel fled in his Mini-Flier, but was caught by the Alpha Team Helicopter. He was then locked up, but escaped. Deciding that he had more than enough drones already, he moved on to phase two of his plan. Return of Ogel One month later, Ogel trained three of his elite drones to act as Disguised Drones. Disguised as Ogel, they would travel around the Center Galaxy and stir up trouble, while he destroyed major cities with his lasers. In Sector 5, he built another base of operations. When reports showed that Alpha Team had split up to find the real Ogel, and that Dash Justice was also in Sector 5 in his Alpha Team Cruiser, Ogel took to the skies in his new rocket and shot down Dash. He then held Dash prisoner in his base, and began firing lasers at major cities. However, his plans were interrupted when the Alpha Team Bomb Squad arrived, led by Cam, and rescued Dash. Ogel summoned the three Disguised Drones into the chamber to confuse the agents while he escaped. Dash and Cam figured out that which one was the real Ogel, and so Ogel pushed the self-destruct button in the base and escaped. However, Dash and Cam also escaped. Evil Music With phase two interrupted, Ogel decided to skip on to phase three. Returning to Ogel's Island, he played a pipe organ that was designed to create dangerous storms such as tornadoes, hurricanes, and blizzards. The plan was to use this weather to destroy the world's crops and farms, while keeping his greenhouses intact. Thus, the world would end up dependent on his island for food, which would give him easy control over the food industry. The plan backfired when Dash and Cam arrived and hacked into the organ. Ogel was electricuted when he tried to play, and the organ blew up, causing the tunnels to cave in around him. However, he survived. Rescue from Dino Island Ogel then traveled to Dino Island and used his Mind-Control Orbs to turn the local dinosaurs into his minions, including the mesozoic morphing monsters. He built another Control Center in this island's jungle, and from there decided that, in time for the December holidays, he would let loose his dinosaur army to wreck cities and cause chaos, while he moved on to the next major phase of his plan. This almost worked, and probably would have worked, if the LEGO Studios crew and the Life on Mars team were not on the island at the time. Alpha Team was investigating the disappearance of these two groups, and found them, and Ogel's drones, at this island. Thus, Alpha Team knew of Ogel's presense, and worked together with Steven Spielbrick, Phil Maker, BB, Mac, Doc, and Cassiopeia to destroy the Mind-Control Orbs, free the dinosaurs from Ogel's power, wreck the Control Center, and arrest Ogel. Once more, Ogel escaped prison. Since the dinosaurs were not a major part of his plan, there was no great loss. However, as the new year began, Ogel began the next step of his master plan: to take control of the world's oceans. Mission Deep Sea At one point between the end of his Dino Island plot and the beginning of Mission Deep Sea, Evil Ogel lost his left hand. He decided to replace it not with a mechanical prosthetic hand, but with a hook instead, deciding that the latter was more menacing. Returning to his Underwater Base and the Deep-Sea Orb Factory inside, Evil Ogel reengineered the D.O.O.M. Machine and the Mind-Control Orbs. He discovered that, if Ethanium crystals were added into the Evil Orb formula, the resulting orbs would mutate sea creatures into biomechanical monsters that followed his bidding. In addition, he designed a Whirpool Machine that affects faraway bodies of water. He often went into the battlefield with his Ogel Marine Slizer or Mutant Squid. Although Alpha Team fought against his Sea Drones and Mutant Sea Creatures, his plan seemed to be moving steadily along. Ogel even managed to capture Tee Vee and keep the robot guarded by a large group of Mutant Sea Creatures. However, an AT Sub piloted by Dash discovered the location of Ogel's Underwater Base. Ogel was aware of this because of an octopus spy that he sent out, and he ordered for aqua-agitators and missiles to be fired at the AT Sub. Dash dodged these attacks, and a landslide caused by an explosion of colliding missiles buried half of Ogel's Underwater Base. In the chaos, Dash, Cam, and Radia slipped inside the Deep-Sea Orb Factory and hacked into the D.O.O.M. Machine. The device exploded, destroying the Deep-Sea Orb Factory section of the base. As Dash retreated in the AT Sub, Ogel planned to fire a weapon to kill Dash, but Charge had already hacked into the Underwater Base's wiring. Combined with the AT Sub destroying the base's anchor, this sent Ogel's Underwater Base rocketing skyward in the water. It crashed into some coral reefs and was totally destroyed. Ogel escaped in the nick of time, in his Mutant Squid. When the creature broke the surface of the ocean, he turned it into a hovercraft and retreated. Although Ogel had gained an army of Mutant Sea Creatures as a result, this was a major blow to Evil Ogel's master plan, and Ogel's only fully-intact major headquarters were his Mountain Fortress and the Goo Caverns. Super Soggy Soccer Evil Ogel was very, very angry. In an attempt to take his mind off of the loss, he decided watch a soccer game to relieve the stress. Knowing of the Red vs. Blue Soccer Championship that was to happen on LEGO Island, he decided to build a large underwater dome, in which he created a soccer field 'where anything can happen'. Ogel then abducted the Red and Blue teams and brought them to the dome, where he explained that they were to play a soccer game for him. As Ogel predicted, the game was ridiculously random, with dangerous puddles materializing and basketball hoops suddenly replacing the nets. However, one of the Red soccer players noticed the AT Command Patrol outside the base, and told Blue player Ace Striker. Ace made an impressive kick, which sent the soccer ball flying in the air and smashing a hole in the dome. While the AT Command Patrol rescued the soccer players, Ogel attempted to escape, only to be arrested by Pepper Roni. The Brickster later presumably broke Ogel out of jail. Mission Deep Freeze Ogel decided to move on with his plan. Making his Mountain Fortress his new main base of operations, Ogel decided to try and freeze the world with his new Ice Orbs. While his drones traveled the world and froze many parts of the LEGO Planet, Ogel secretly was designing the Time Freeze Ray, something that he attempted to keep a secret from Alpha Team. He also constructed many faux Mountain Fortresses to confuse the Alpha Team. His ideas worked. Alpha Team split up to figure out which base was the real Mountain Fortress, and all the while this gave Ogel more time to gather Ice Orbs for his Time Freeze Ray. However, Radia figured out that Ogel's Mountain Fortress at the South Pole was the real one, and stumbled upon his plans for the Time Freeze Ray. Before she could contact her team about this, Ogel froze her with an Ice Orb and held her hostage near one of his faux Mountain Fortresses. Eventually, most of Alpha Team gathered near Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Ogel had his near-full forces waiting, and after a massive battle, the Alpha Team agents managed to slip inside the Mountain Fortress. They were witness to Ogel firing the Time Freeze Ray, which froze time itself! Ogel's plan had succeeded, it seemed. The LEGO Planet was frozen in time, and only those with special Time Tech (which was carried by his armies) were unaffected. However, Dash managed to send an emergency beacon while Ogel was distracted by a time portal that opened up just prior to the firing of the Time Freeze Ray. Special Agent Zed managed to steal Time Tech before the time freeze, and traveled to Antarctica to fight Ogel. After Zed freed the rest of the Alpha Team, Ogel hopped inside his Scorpion Orb Launcher, and battled Zed's Blizzard Blaster. The exact details of the battle are unknown, but Zed defeated Ogel and reversed the time freeze. Ogel escaped using his Sky Spider. Ogel's plan was ruined, but he was seen laughing evilly into the night. Later, he was interviewed by a reporter from the Brick Street Journal. During that interview, he claimed he was changing his name to Misunderstood Ogel, but shortly afterward he presumably froze the reporter with his last Ice Orb. Ogel has not been seen since then. Abilities and Traits Evil Ogel is a skilled fighter despite his presumably old age. He is a mysterious figure who some theorize to actually be immortal, and with a single word he can command his drone armies to eliminate anyone who stands in his way. Ogel is a skilled planner, strategist, and fighter. He also uses his amassed fortune to pay off nearly anything. Evil Ogel is the foulest of the foul. He is black to the core, and will stop at nothing to take over the world. He is vastly intelligent, and his deep laugh can strike fear into the bravest of the Alpha Team. He is known for his dark humor and short temper, and he hates warm weather. Quotes Trivia *Ogel is "LEGO" spelled backwards. Evil Ogel explained this was because he was the opposite of all that was good about LEGO. *In Alpha Team, Evil Ogel was voiced by Oliver Fredericks. *Evil Ogel is actually the great-great-great-great-great-grandson of Vladek. *Textures titled "Torsos NPC Ogel I5" were found in the game files of LEGO Universe and appear to be a redesign of Evil Ogel wearing long black robes. However, Evil Ogel never appeared in the Massively Multiplayer Online Game before it was closed on January 31, 2012. Category:Villains